Gifting
Gifts are one of the ways some neighbors pay back for stealing. For others, this is just a way to swap items. Many people think you are limited to sending only 24 gifts a day. This has proven not to be the case. Either way you are limited to being able to send 26 gifts at a time. The way to send all your IP added friends is to send 25 at a time. Come back later in maybe an hour and send another 25 etc till you have gifted all your IP added friends. This will work if you take your time. Some trees and animals can be gifted, as well as functional goods and decorations. A little tidbit on accepting multiple gifts to cut down time. Open the accept gift page and then open that link in multiple tabs (chrome is the fastest). Starting on left click accept the gift you want, move on to the next tab and click the next one down, follow that method on thru this will cut time in half or more for those who have 40 or more gifts at a time. Tidbit #2: When the box "Do you need to accept more gifts?" appears, you don't need to click "yes" nor "no". You can simply close all the extra tabs with accepted gifts when you're done. Another tidbit to help you is to remember you can gift yourself 3 gifts a day. If you refresh the page from any gift sent to you by one of your friends 3 times after you accept their gift you will get 3 more. The new limit as of July 2011 is only three (3) free gifts. SENDING 5 GIFTS #Go to your island page and click send gifts tab. #When that page loads right click (ctrl-click for Mac) the send gifts tab and select "open in new tab" or "duplicate". Do this 4 times. #You should have 5 identical pages. From left to right, one at a time, chose a gift and click proceed to send. You must have the SAME gift to send on all pages. (example mystic bananas) #Once all pages load, all 5 pages should have the select the names to send to list showing. #On the first page (far left), select the names of the people you want to send the gift to. Then click send Island Paradise gift request button that shows below your name list. Repeat this one page at a time from left to right selecting the EXACT same names as page one. #Now all 5 pages should have the box that says preview island paradise gift request. #Go back to page 1 (far left) and click send. Repeat this ONE AT A TIME on pages 2-5. #Now all 5 pages should have the box that says "Optional: also send to email contacts?" From left to right, click "skip" on each page, one at a time. Now all 5 pages should be exactly the same and say for example: "Sent 20 Mystic Bananas to person 1, person 2, person 3." and they show the gift pictures - i.e., you're back on the gifting page. You can now gift 5 identical gifts to another round of people. Go from page to page by clicking the tabs at top of page. Not by using ctrl buttons. If like me you're clicking a bit fast and your browser sometimes can't follow, you may find yourself with 5 non-identical pages at some point. If a page is not identical to the others before you've done step 7 (the sending), just bring this page up to the sending step and it should work out fine. Then proceed with step 7 and following. What can be gifted? The trees that can be gifted (in order they are unlocked): *Pomegranate Tree - unlocked at level 8 *Avocado Tree - unlocked at level 16 The animals that can be gifted (in order they are unlocked): *Flamingo *Alpaca *Kiwi *Turtle *Mole *White Peacock *Seagull The Barn materials that can be gifted (all are unlocked at the same time): *Nails *Giant Leaves *Rope *Natural Paints *Logs The Decorations that can be gifted (in order they are unlocked): *White Flag *Tiki Parasol *Stone Fence *Stone Post *SOS Rock *Picket Fence *Picket Post *Tiki Fence *Tiki Post *Small Jungle Tree *Pointy Stockade Fence *Pointy Stockade Post *Bamboo Screen *Large Jungle Tree Miscellaneous Gifts. This includes items that affect game play in some way(all are unlocked level 1): *Starter Kit *Novice Kit *Baking Ingredient Pack II *Mystery Gift Box *20 Mystic Bananas *Tiki Vial *Fertilizer Seasonal Gifts. These are items that are available for a limited time. Often only by gifting and not in the shop. *Summer Ingredient Pack Limit Facebook limits players from gifting more than 26 different neighbors in one day. They also share this 26 with game invites. Many players have complained of this to Meteor Games, but they can do nothing as this is a limit imposed by Facebook. When asked when or if Facebook would raise the limit upon the number of gifts, Echo replied that they would when they felt Island Paradise was 'worthy'. The specifications of the 'worthiness' is unknown. The limit has been changed often in the past. It has been as high as 60 gifts a day and as low as 16 gifts a day. Sending Gifts The Send Gift button The first step in sending gifts is to click on the Send Gifts button while playing Island Paradise. See picture below on where to click. Selecting a gift Here is the Select a gift page. This page contains all the Gifts you can send. Your Gift selection is determined by your level and you will unlock more gifts as you gain levels. See 'What can be gifted?' section on this page for more info on what you can send. Now select what gift you want to send by clicking on it. Then click on the 'Proceed to Send' button (circled in red in the picture below). Selecting Neighbors Here is the select neighbors/friends page. This is where you select which neighbors will receive the gift you selected on the previous page. Notice the boxes that are circled in red. Clicking on these control what list of your friends is shown. By clicking the Island Paradise Friends box it will display only people that also play Island Paradise. The Facebook Friends box will display all your friends, even those who don't play Island Paradise. Note: If someone has blocked Island Paradise they will not show up on any of the lists. To select a friend you can click on their name or type their name into the box. Typing the name is useful if you have a lot of friends and are looking for someone specific. When you are done selecting neighbors to send the current gift to, click on 'Send Island Paradise Gift Request' button. This will make a pop-up appear. This pop-up will be described next. See the picture below for details on each part of the Neighbor selection process. Send Island Paradise Gift Pop-up After clicking on the Send Request button a pop-up appears. This allows you to add a personal note to the gift you are sending. Everyone you selected before will see this note when they receive their gift. See the picture below for where to click to add a personal note. Finally, click on the 'Send' button and the gift will be sent to all the neighbors you have selected. Email contact popup Facebook added a popup that appears after you click Send. This popup gives you the option to send gifts to send gifts to your email contacts. Simply click skip. Sent page Now you are back on the Select a gift page. You will notice that below 'You've selected ...' it now says 'Sent (Gift you selected before) to (list of neighbors you selected before'. Many new players often miss the 'Sent...' line and think that the gift did not send when it really did. See picture below. Receiving Gifts Getting to Confirm Requests Page When on your Facebook homepage look on the upper right side for the Requests area. Click on either 'See all' or on 'Island Paradise requests' to get to the Confirm Requests page. See picture below. Confirming Requests To accept a gift click on the 'Accept (Gift Name)' button. If you don't want the gift for whatever reason click the 'Ignore' button. Accepted Gift This page will tell you if you were successful at accepting the gift. Sometimes gifts are lost and a "Sorry we could not find that gift" message we be displayed. If you have more gifts to accept click 'Yes' and you will be taken back to the Confirm Requests page. If you do not have or want to accept any more gifts at this point click on 'No' to be taken to the game. Finding the Gifts Once on your island you can find your gifts in your gift box. See picture below for location of gift box. Achievements Sending Sending gifts will unlock achievements. Sending 25 gifts unlocks Tipper, sending 50 gifts unlocks Grantor, sending 100 gifts unlocks Donor, sending 175 gifts unlocks Benefactor, and sending 250 gifts unlocks Philanthropist, the final gift sending trophy. The count is cumulative, meaning the first 25 gifts you send for Tipper will add to the Grantor count and so on. Receiving Receiving gifts will unlock achievements. Receiving 25 gifts will unlock Recipient, receiving 50 gifts unlocks Grantee, receiving 100 gifts unlocks Inheritor, receiving 175 gifts unlocks Beneficiary, and receiving 250 gifts unlocks Heir/Heiress, the final gift receiving trophy. The count is cumulative, meaning the first 25 gifts you receive for Recipient will add to the Grantee count and so on. Category:Game Play & Rules